Nonwoven fabric laminates are useful for a wide variety of applications, such as in wipers, towels, industrial garments, medical garments, medical drapes, sterile wraps, etc. Spunbond/meltblown/spunbond (“SMS”) laminates, for instance, contain an internal meltblown barrier layer positioned between two outer spunbond layers. The meltblown layer is porous, yet inhibits the penetration of fluids and bacteria through the laminate, and the spunbond layers provide enhanced strength and durability to the laminate. Generally, such nonwoven fabric laminates are made from polyolefin fibers, such as polypropylene. Despite the benefits provided by such fabric laminates, however, a need nevertheless remains to enhance their biodegradability.